callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiplayer classes
Multiplayer classes refer to the preset classes in both on-line and split-screen multiplayer modes. They're in Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'', and Call of Duty: Black Ops. There are 15 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and include the following: Preset Classes for Online Play on Call of Duty 4 ''Assault'' Role: Basic all-purpose infantry Equipment: Primary Weapon: M16A4 w/ Grenade launcher Sidearm: M9 Perk 1: Grenade Launcher Perk 2: Stopping Power Perk 3: Extreme Conditioning Grenades: Frag/Stun x1 ''Spec Ops'' Role: Surgical strikes Equipment: Pri.: MP5 Sdm.: USP .45 w/ Silencer P-1: C4 x2 P-2: Sonic Boom P-3: Steady Aim Gnds: Frag/Flash x1 ''Heavy Gunner'' Role: Directed assault Equipment: Pri.: M249 SAW Sdm.: USP .45 P-1: Stun x3 P-2: Juggernaut P-3: Deep Impact Gnds.: Frag x1 ''Demolitions'' Role: Explosive solutions Equipment: Pri.: W1200 Sdm.: M9 P-1: RPG-7 x2 P-2: Sonic Boom P-3: Extreme Conditioning Gnds.: Frag/Smoke x1 ''Sniper'' Role: Anti-infantry attacks from long distances Equipment: Pri.: M40A3 Sdm.: M9 w/Silencer P-1: Flash X3 P-2: Stopping Power P-3: Deep Impact Gernads:Frag x1 Preset Classes for System Link and Split Screen for Call of Duty 4 ''Grenadier'' Role: A slightly more advanced "Assault" Equipment: Pri.: M16A4 w/ Grenade Launcher Sdm.: M9 P-1: Grenade Launcher P-2: Stopping Power P-3: Martyrdom Gnds: Frag/Flash x1 ''Ghost'' Role: A slightly more advanced "Spec Ops" Equipment: Pri.: MP5 w/ S Sdm.: USP .45 w/ S P-1: Bomb Squad P-2: UAV Jammer P-3: Dead Silence Gnds.: Frag/Smoke x1 ''Survivialist'' Role: Heavy machinegunner Equipment: Pri.: M60E4 w/ Grip Sdm.: Desert Eagle P-1: N/A P-2: Juggernaut P-3: Last Stand Gnds.: Frag/Stun x1 ''Pointman'' Role: First encounter trooper Equipment: Pri.: W1200 w/ Red dot sight Sdm.: M1911 .45 P-1: Frag x3 P-2: Double Tap P-3: Steady Aim Gnds.: Flash x1 ''Marksman'' Role: Sniper Equipment: Pri.: R700 Sdm.: M9 w/ S P-1: Claymore x2 P-2: UAV Jammer P-3: Iron Lungs Gnds.: Frag/Stun x1 ''Warfighter'' Role: Versatile, rapid attacker Equipment: Pri.: G36C w/ RDS Secondary Weapon: G3 w/ ACOG scope P-1: Bandolier P-2: Overkill P-3: Extreme Conditioning Gnds.: Frag/Smoke x1 ''Close Quarters'' Role: CQB-oriented Equipment: Pri.: P90 w/ RDS Sdm.: M9 P-1: Flash x3 P-2: Stopping Power P-3: Last Stand Gnds.: Frag x1 ''Overwatch'' Role: Suppressive fire support Equipment: Pri.: M249 SAW w/ ACOG Sdm.: Desert Eagle P-1: RPG-7 x2 P-2: Sleight of Hand P-3: Deep Impact Gnds.: Frag/Stun x1 ''Defender'' Role: High-threat point defense Equipment: Pri.: M1014 Sdm.: USP .45 P-1: C4 x2 P-2: Sonic Boom P-3: Martyrdom Gnds.: Frag/Stun x1 ''Sharpshooter'' Role: Designated marksman Equipment: Pri.: M21 Sdm.: M1911 .45 w/ S P-1: Bandolier P-2: Stopping Power P-3: Deep Impact Gnds.: Frag/Flash x1 Preset Classes for Online Play on World at War There are 5 preset classes for online play in World at War. These classes are soon replaced as soon the player prestiges, where it is replaced by extra custom classes. ''Rifleman'' Role: Basic all-purpose infantry Equipment: Primary Weapon: SVT-40 Sidearm: Colt M1911 Perk 1: Satchel Charge x2 Perk 2: Stopping Power Perk 3: Extreme Conditioning Vehicle Perk: Water Cooler Grenades: Frag/Signal Flare x1 ''Light Gunner'' Role: Light assault Equipment: Pri.: Thompson Sdm.: Colt M1911 P-1: Signal Flare x3 P-2: Gas Mask P-3: Steady Aim Vehicle Perk: Water Cooler Gnds: Frag x1 ''Heavy Gunner'' Role: Directed assault Equipment: Pri.: Type 99 Sdm.: Nambu P-1: Tabun Gas x3 P-2: Flak Jacket P-3: Deep Impact Vehicle Perk: Water Cooler Gnds.: Frag x1 ''Close Assault'' Role: Explosive solutions Equipment: Pri.: M1897 Trench Gun Sdm.: Walther P38 P-1: M9A1 Bazooka x2 P-2: Fireworks P-3: Extreme Conditioning Vehicle Perk: Greased Bearings Gnds.: N° 74 ST/Tabun Gas x1 ''Sniper'' Role: Anti-infantry attacks from long distances Equipment: Pri.: Springfield w/ Sniper Scope Sdm.: Colt M1911 P-1: Satchel Charge x2 P-2: Stopping Power P-3: Deep Impact Vehicle Perk: Water Cooler Gnds: Frag/Smoke x1 Preset Classes for System Link and Split Screen for World at War ''Demolitionist'' Role: Grenadier Equipment: Pri.: M1 Garand w/ Rifle Grenade Sdm.: Walther P38 P-1: Rifle Grenade P-2: Fireworks P-3: Martyrdom Vehicle Perk: Ordnance Training Gnds: N° 74 ST/Tabun Gas x1 ''Infiltrator'' Role: Infiltration Equipment: Pri.: MP40 w/ Suppressor Sdm.: Nambu P-1: Bandoiler P-2: Double Tap P-3: Dead Silence Vehicle Perk: Leadfoot Gnds.: N° 74 ST/Smoke x1 ''Specialist'' Role: Support Equipment: Pri.: DP-28 w/ Bipod Sdm.: .357 Magnum P-1: Bomb Squad P-2: Camoflauge P-3: Second Chance Vehicle Perk: Greased Bearings Gnds.: Frag/Tabun Gas x1 ''Pointman'' Role: First encounter trooper Equipment: Pri.: M1897 Trench Gun w/ Bayonet Sdm.: Colt M1911 P-1: Signal Flare x3 P-2: Shades P-3: Steady Aim Vehicle Perk: Water Cooler Gnds.: Frag x1 ''Infantryman'' Role: A slightly more advanced "Rifleman" Equipment: Pri.: Gewehr 43 w/ Aperture Sight Sdm.: Tokarev TT-33 P-1: M9A1 Bazooka x2 P-2: Stopping Power P-3: Deep Impact Vehicle Perk: Coaxial Machine Gun Gnds.: Frag/Tabun Gas x1 ''Veteran'' Role: Versatile, rapid attacker Equipment: Pri.: FG42 w/ Telescopic Sight Sdm.: M1A1 Carbine w/ Aperture Sight P-1: Frag x2 P-2: Overkill P-3: Extreme Conditioning Vehicle Perk: Ordnance Training Gnds.: Smoke x1 ''Avenger'' Role: CQB-oriented Equipment: Pri.: PPSh-41 w/ Round Drum Sdm.: Walther P38 P-1: Tabun Gas x3 P-2: Gas Mask P-3: Steady Aim Vehicle Perk: Water Cooler Gnds.: Frag x1 ''Enforcer'' Role: Suppressive fire support Equipment: Pri.: M1919 Browningw/ Bipod Sdm.: .357 Magnum P-1: M9A1 Bazooka x2 P-2: Sleight of Hand P-3: Deep Impact Vehicle Perk: Ordnance Training Gnds.: Frag/Tabun Gas x1 ''Defender'' Role: High-threat point defense Equipment: Pri.: Sawed-off Double-Barreled Shotgun Sdm.: .357 Magnum P-1: Satchel Charge x2 P-2: Flak Jacket P-3: Martyrdom Gnds.: Molotov Cocktail/Tabun Gas x1 ''Marksman'' Role: Designated marksman Equipment: Pri.: PTRS-41 Sdm.: .357 Magnum P-1: Bouncing Betty x2 P-2: Juggernaut P-3: Iron Lungs Vehicle Perk: Coaxial Machine Gun Gnds.: Frag/Signal Flare x1 Preset Classes for Multiplayer in Modern Warfare 2 There are five preset classes available when playing multiplayer mode in Modern Warfare 2. These classes give players access to weapons and perks that they may not yet have unlocked. Until the weapon or perk is unlocked, play will not count towards any associated challenges. For instance, if a player is using the Grenadier class before they have unlocked the M203 grenade launcher, kills made with the grenade launcher will not count towards unlocking the masterkey shotgun attachment, though they will count as FAMAS kills towards unlocking the M203 attachment. Once the M203 attachment is unlocked, further kills with it would count towards unlocking the shotgun attachment. Similarly, a player will have use of the listed deathstreaks and perks, like Scavenger, but until the player reaches level 13 to unlock Scavenger, no progress will be made towards the Scavenger challenges. Furthermore, when a Pro version of a perk is unlocked, it is also applied to the preset classes. ''Grenadier'' Role: All-Purpose Primary: FAMAS w/M203 Secondary: SPAS-12 Silencer Perk 1: Scavenger Perk 2: Stopping Power Perk 3: Commando Equipment: Frag Special Grenade: Stun Grenade x2 Deathstreak: Copycat ''First Recon'' Role: Stealth Primary: UMP .45 Holographic Sight Secondary: .44 Magnum w/ Tactical Knife Perk 1: Marathon Perk 2: Lightweight Perk 3: Ninja Equipment: Semtex Special Grenade: Flashbang x2 Deathstreak: Final Stand ''Overwatch'' Role: Anti-Vehicle Primary: L86 LSW Grip & Red Dot Sight Secondary: AT4 Perk 1: Bling Perk 2: Danger Close Perk 3: SitRep Equipment: Semtex Special Grenade: Flashbang x2 Deathstreak: Painkiller ''Scout Sniper'' Role: Sniper Primary: Barrett .50cal Heartbeat Sensor & FMJ Secondary: USP .45 Silencer Perk 1: Bling Perk 2: Cold-Blooded Perk 3: Scrambler Equipment: Tactical Insertion Special Grenade: Smoke Deathstreak: Copycat ''Riot Control'' Role: Support Primary: Riot Shield Secondary: Akimbo PP-2000s Perk 1: Marathon Perk 2: Hardline Perk 3: Commando Equipment: Blast Shield Special Grenade: Stun grenade x2 Deathstreak: Painkiller Preset Classes for Online Play in Call of Duty: Black Ops There are 5 preset classes for online play in Call of Duty: Black Ops. These classes are soon replaced when the player unlocks Create-A-Class. For System Link and offline Split-Screen, the player is able to customize their own classes in the options menu. Unlike MW2, Pro Perks obtained are not applied to the Preset Classes SMG Role: Rapid attacker Primary: MP5K Secondary: ASP Lethal Grenade: Frag Tactical Grenade: Flashbang Perk 1: Lightweight Perk 2: Steady Aim Perk 3: Marathon CQB Role: CQB-oriented Primary: Olympia Secondary: M1911 Lethal Grenade: Semtex Tactical Grenade: Concussion Grenade Perk 1: Hardline Perk 2: Sleight of Hand Perk 3: Tactical Mask Assault Role:Basic All-purpose infantry Primary: M16 Secondary: ASP Lethal Grenade: Frag Tactical Grenade: Flashbang Perk 1: Scavenger Perk 2: Steady Aim Perk 3: Second Chance LMG Role: Directed assault Primary: HK21 Secondary: M72 LAW Lethal Grenade: Semtex Tactical Grenade: Concussion Grenade Perk 1: Flak Jacket Perk 2: Hardened (perk) Perk 3: Hacker Sniper Role: Long-range anti-infantry Primary: Dragunov Secondary: Makarov Lethal Grenade: Frag Tactical Grenade: Willy Pete Perk 1: Ghost (perk) Perk 2: Scout Perk 3: Ninja Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Multiplayer